Cigarattes
by A-Certain-Kind-Of-Sadness
Summary: Puck comes to visit Kurt at school. Pretty much a drabble. Un-Beta'd


_**A/N I don't even know. I was bored, and reading PucKurt stuff. This happened. It sucks. Oh well. **_

_**Enjoy(: **_

As I make my way into the room, the first thing that I see is Blaine staring out of the window. It's almost eight o'clock in the morning, and classes at Dalton Academy are about to start. I'd just just come to change my clothes get Blaine so that we could walk to our next class together. I never changed into my uniform until last minute, since we weren't required to ware them to breakfast. And Blaine and I always walked to first period together since we had the same class. We would constantly get comments telling us to, "Get together already." and "Kiss already!" which actually annoyed me slightly. Unknown to anyone at this school, I already had a boyfriend thank you very much. Noah Puckerman. Yeah. I'm a little surprised too. The day after I transferred, he came out to me as Bisexual, and said he had a major crush on me. We've been together ever since. Only the New Directions knew so far.

"What are you staring at?" I ask, gripping my bag tighter, and checking my watch.

"Um, maybe you should see for yourself," Blaine replies, looking nervous.

I frown and make my way over to the window. It looks down straight at the parking lot. I look outside and almost chock in shock. There amongst a crowd of Daltonites, was Puck's old beat up Ford, with Puck leaning against it, smoking.

"Oh, for the love of..." I mumble, hurrying out of the room, and down the stairs, with Blaine following close behind.

I stormed out of the doors to the parking lot, causing everyone to look at me. "I swear to God, Noah. Put that damn cigarette out before you catch something on fire," I yell, stomping towards him. "What are you doing here anyway?" My voice gets a bit quieter as I walk up to him.

"It's nice to see you too, baby."He replies, smirking and trying to grab my waist.

I swat his hand away, gently. "Don't even try pulling that 'baby' crap on me. You can't just show up here and start _smoking! _It's illegal!" Also I hate to think that he could possibly get cancer from it, and die, but I don't voice that opinion.

"OK. Relax. I put it out." He says, stepping on the butt for emphasis.

I do relax a little. I can feel the stare of the other students on my back, but they're my last priority right now.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I ask with an annoyed huff. Not that I don't like seeing him here, but he's not allowed on school grounds.

"I came to see you. I haven't seen you since Tuesday, and it's Friday." Puck answers, frowning.

I wince a bit. It's true. I've been stuck inside doing homework almost all week. I was planning to surprise him this weekend, but he's here now...

"I'm sorry. I've had so much homework this week, you could probably quite literally bury me in it." I sigh, and smile weakly.

"I hope not. I would miss you if that happened..." Puck smiled, and pulled me closer with a hand around my waist.

"Oh really?" I raise my eyebrow slightly, smiling. It's kind of surprising how nice Puck is now that he's not sleeping around.

"Yes really." He laughs, and kisses me softly.

I kiss back, realizing just how long it's been we last kissed. I've missed the way his chapped lips fit so perfectly against mine. I'm slightly disgusted by the fact that his lips taste like cigarette smoke.

As we pull apart, I whisper, "You taste like smoke..."

"And you taste like strawberries." He replies, grinning at the way I'm pouting. "C'mon babe, ditch school today. Come hang with me."

"Noah, unlike you, I care about my education." I roll my eyes slightly.

"But baby," He whines. "I seriously miss you."

I contemplate for a moment. I miss him too, and it has been a while since we last spent the day together. Besides, it was Friday, which meant barely any homework.

"Fine. Just give me a second."

I turn and walk back towards the crowd, looking for Blaine. I find him near the front. Everyone is staring at me, but I can't bring myself to care.

"Blaine. Can you cover for me? I'm not going to be at school today." I look back at Noah for a second, smiling at him.

"Um, yeah, sure," Blaine stutters slightly. "When are you going to be back?"

"Monday." I reply, loud enough for Puck to hear, already walking back towards him.

Puck grins at me as I walk back to the car. "I love you," He says, walking to the other side of the car, and getting inside.

"I love you too," I reply, getting inside and turning the radio up full blast.

_**A/N First time writing PucKurt, and first person present tense. (: Reviews are much appriciated. Shout out to my wonderful beta SK1998. (: **_


End file.
